temporalzonefandomcom-20200215-history
Changes
This post is primarily to describe how we will implement changes moving forward regarding the post-crisis situation. SPOILERS AHEAD FOR CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS: PARTS FOUR AND FIVE Earth-Prime As for characters, locations, suits, objects, etc. on Earth-Prime this is 100% a new universe. This was stated multiple times throughout the episode. Therefore, the Alex Danvers and John Diggle are not the same ones as before. This includes Sara Diggle. Therefore, like any new universe, we will proceed as normal. Thus, the John Diggle we saw in Part Five will have a history under the page "John Diggle (Earth-Prime)". A couple notes on this: #Eventually, we may move "John Diggle" to "John Diggle (Earth-1)" and "John Diggle (Earth-Prime)" to "John Diggle" but for now, this is not how things will be done. This is primarily because there are a lot of changes that need to be done right now and that is only a minor issue. #The only characters who will not get an Earth-Prime page are the seven Paragons (Barry Allen, Sara Lance, Kara Danvers, J'onn J'onzz, Lex Luthor, Ryan Choi, and Kate Kane) and Oliver Queen. These characters were all outside of the original multiverse at the time it was destroyed to the time that the new multiverse was created, so they are the same iterations, even though the world has changed around them. Further, their home universe is still the one they came from. Home universe was intended to be the universe they originated from. So Barry Allen is still a character from Earth-1. New John Diggle is not. #There is a template to place on character pages under the biography/history section to display what character they came from pre-crisis as well as what character they went to post-crisis. These templates are Template:Pre-Crisis and Template:Post-Crisis. Therefore, "Ray Palmer" will get the Post-Crisis template and "Ray Palmer (Earth-Prime)" will get the Pre-Crisis template. Original Multiverse As it stands, everyone from the original multiverse is deceased. Wiped away by antimatter. Therefore, the status of those people will all need to be deceased. Please be patient and let the bots handle all of this. We may choose to have a "Pre-Crisis" status and "Post-Crisis" status for everyone not in our new multiverse. We will keep you informed as this process continues. New Multiverse There is a lot of new earths in this new multiverse. At least for now, we are interpreting the final scene with Stephen Amell doing a voice-over as a restart to the multiverse. A Multiverse 2.0. Therefore the location Earth-2 pre-crisis is not the same location as Earth-2 post-crisis. How we will proceed is by having new multiverse pages. These will take the form as "Earth-2 (Prime)." We have chosen to go with "Original" and "New" Multiverse for now rather than "Pre-Crisis" and "Post-Crisis" Multiverse until the shows give us more confirmation. What you can do to help #Please be understanding about all of these new changes along with being patient. #Make new pages for locations and characters that appeared in that are new to Earth-Prime. Please be sure to add the templates mentioned above. Note: This only applies to those that appeared or were mentioned in the episode. For example, Damien Darhk was not mentioned nor appeared. Therefore he does not yet have an Earth-Prime counterpart. #Make the appropriate redirects as necessary. #Upload Earth-Prime appropriate pictures. Again, this is a new universe just like we are used to. So these things should be familiar. #If you are confused or do not know how to handle a particular situation, please let an administrator know.